


True Colors

by Thistlerose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2003.  Bill is intrigued by one aspect of Tonks's ability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, it's quite a cliche to have Tonks's hair change color during sex. At the time, I was unaware of this. I thought I was being so original. Oh, well! Much as I like Bill/Fleur (and I do - I think it's sweet) I think I'll always prefer him with Tonks.

Bill waited until Tonks had settled herself beside him, with the duvet pulled up to her breasts. Then he told her:

"You change colors."

"I know that," she laughed huskily. Her soft, dry lips brushed his slowly cooling skin. “Guess I did manage to shag your brains out, like I threatened.”

Bill slid his fingers into her hair, and held her head against his chest. "I mean before, wise-arse. When you came. Your hair and eyes changed colors."

"Did they? Really?" She sounded genuinely curious.

"You didn't know you did that?"

Tonks shook his hand away, tilted her head back, and quirked her eyebrows at him. "Contrary to what some may think," she said dryly, "I don't often shag blokes in front of mirrors. And when I do, it's not myself I'm watching."

"We could get a mirror," Bill suggested, tracing the curve of her lip with his fingertip.

"Oh, so there's going to be a next time?"

"Only if you'd like," he said, mimicking her prim tone, and grinning.

"Yes, I'd like. But without the mirror. I'd break it."

"If it were on the ceiling?"

"I'd find a way," she said confidently.

"I’ll be buggered.”

"Not by me, you won’t be,” said Tonks, with a sly smile. “Although, as a Metamorphmagus, I could always…” Her arm slid around his waist, and before he knew it, her long fingers were tracing the cleft of his arse.

He stopped her before she reached her target, rolling over and gathering her on top of him. The duvet fell away, and she rose quickly to her knees, straddling his hips. “Think I like this position better,” Bill murmured.

“You like my hands where you can see them?” Tonks teased.

“I like all of you where I can see it,” Bill said frankly, cupping her breasts and rubbing the pads of his thumbs over her nipples.

“Mmm,” Tonks agreed. She took one of his hands and guided it down over her belly and the triangle of indigo hair, to the moist heat between her legs. She calmly folded back all but his index and middle finger, held him by the wrist, then began to move rhythmically back and forth.

They were less hurried this time, and it was even better. Bill was aware of the traffic going by in the street below, of cars, lorries, pedestrians, and animals. He was aware of the sunlight striking the wall opposite the window, and that it was a deeper shade of gold than it had been when he’d first come up here. He was aware that the Death Knells album, which they’d left playing when they started pawing at each other’s clothes, had stopped and started up again. He was aware of all these things, which he had not been before. None of them distracted him from the sight, scent, and sound of the woman on top of him, or from what she was doing to him. He was vaguely pleased that all these mundane things were happening while this amazing woman rode his fingers, and then his cock, tossed back her head, and shouted his name when they climaxed together.

Afterward, when she was cuddled sleepily against his side, he mumbled, “You did it again, by the way.”

“Did what?” She twitched as though she were trying to raise her head, but gave up after only a moment. “Oh, the color change thing. So, what color did I turn? Just out of curiosity. Usually I’m aware, but at that particularly moment I was rather distracted.”

Bill laughed, and once more sent a silence word of thanks to every higher being that might possibly exist for arranging their accidental meeting this afternoon. Tonks was so much fun, he thought. He never laughed in bed like this when he was with –

Well, never mind that.

He twisted a lock of Tonks’ hair, still damp with sweat, around his fingers. “Gold,” he told her. “Your eyes turn gold.” He didn’t think he could tell her about the sparks he’d seen; he wasn’t feeling particularly poetic at the moment, and anyway, he had a suspicion there’d be ample opportunity in the future to tell her exactly what her eyes had done.

Or maybe they would get that mirror.

“Gold,” Tonks said. “Interesting. Anything else?”

“Your hair turned sort of red—” It was a dusky rose-gold now, like the last light in the day – except for the strands wrapped around his fingers.

“Interesting,” she said again, and this time she did manage to raise her head, and smile at him limply. Then she tossed her head, and her long hair spilled over both of them like a sheet of flame.


End file.
